Vacation Via God: Year One
by Dragon Writer09
Summary: It's annoying when God doesn't intervene, what happens when he does? Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Meg, Adam, and Jo are now physically first years at Hogwarts. In order to survive, live, have fun, and not drive everyone else insane; amends are made, promises kept, friendships created, and understandings met as the TFW and Co. live 7 years at Hogwarts. Additional info inside.
1. Info: A recent revelation

Hello Dear Readers,

Unfortunately this is not an update to the story; but it is important for both you readers and myself. It is an update for real life and the fanfic itself.

About two weeks ago (3 August 2018), I received a message on from the author Eclipse Wing. They informed me 'Vacation Via God' held similar ideas and themes to one of their stories 'Changing Circumstances'. I, unaware at the time of both Eclipse Wing and 'Changing Circumstances', sought out to figure out what was going on.

I learned what happened. (For those who want to know, in quick summary, I sought a soundboard in the form of my brother and a friend to create the framework of what would eventually become Vacation Via God about 4-5 years ago, and unbeknownst to me, elements of 'Changing Circumstances' were suggested.) It was an unwitting mistake of youth and communication. I have talked to Eclipse Wing. They were wonderful and acceptant, for which I am extremely grateful.

I thank those who pointed out the similarities between 'Changing Circumstances' and 'Vacation Via God'. It is great people are helping maintain integrity of fanfiction writers and protecting others' works from plagiarism. My deepest gratitude to you.

Because of this revelation, I have changed the summary to include an 'Inspired by' in respect to both Eclipse Wing and 'Changing Circumstances', an amazing author and amazing story respectively.

u/2166560/

s/9664755/1/Changing-Circumstances

* * *

 **AN: Otherwise, have wonderful day guys. You are all awesome and I totally grateful to all y'all. I have math homework to look forward to. ( _sarcastic_ ) yay!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle

**AN: So I've had this idea for a while and didn't know when to publish it. I finally got bored and decided to do so. I do not promise regular updates, and the first few chapters will come pretty quickly. I will explain somethings along the way, and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Background info because I want nice and tidy- God decided to intervene and take care of Abaddon before Dean receives the Mark and Metatron before he causes problems. No Metatron interference because that guy is a douche. Dean and Sam have found the Bunker. After the Biggerson confrontation with Naomi which is not interrupted by Crowley, Castiel convinces the angels to stand down and ends with Naomi agreeing to turn a new leaf in heaven because the other option is warfare when Cas has the angel tablet. Then, Castiel goes to the Bunker to restore things with Dean and never meets with Metatron for the Angel Trials. Kevin is at the Bunker, Charlie is off doing her own thing, and Sam is NOT trying to attempt the Trials until all of the tablet is translated. People who were considered dead: Gabriel, Meg, Jo, Adam, Bobby, and Ellen.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle_

When Dean woke, he knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that his jacket seemed bigger- or as later he would learn that he was smaller. Maybe it was the fact that the room seemed larger than what his thirty-some body as used to. Maybe it was that there were more bodies than just him and Sam in the room. Maybe it was the fact that they were on the floor- scratch that, they might've had too much to drink the night before and crashed on the ground. Maybe it was that they weren't in a sleazy, cheap motel. He groaned as he tried to move before remembering the drinks he was downing at some bar in Pennsylvania. He croaked, "Sammy?" 

"Winchester?" He heard a different voice say. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it through his hung-over state. The voice spoke again. "Moose? What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Crowley?" "Dean-o?" "Sammy?" "Cas?" "Clarence?"

"Meg?" "Bitch?" "Jo?" "Brother?"

The voices began to overlap as each one woke up. Then someone asked the important question. "What the bloody hell's going on?"

The room's light turned on. Dean looked around to assess the room. They were in some living room. He was on the floor with Sam to his left and Cas about a  
foot away from him in a recliner chair. Crowley was forcing himself to sit up on the chair opposite of the room, nearest to a cabinet stocked with alcohol. Joanna and Meg were on the opposite sides of an ugly, grandmother-choice couch. Dean's eyes widened at that image, a million thoughts were running through his mind on how Jo was back from the dead, how Meg was alive, on what the hell was going on. Finally, his eyes rested upon the one who turned the flicked the lights- the once-thought dead archangel, Gabriel. Everyone was asking questions and pointing fingers at the same time.

"Dean, why do you look like a ten year old?" Sam asked while rubbing his eyes from drowsiness. His plaid button up, also, was the size accommodated for his twenty-something year old body, but his underneath t-shirt and pants were a fine size.

"How am I alive? What happened to the hellhounds? The Apocalypse?" Jo bolted, looking around with wide eyes once she adjusted to her surroundings. Sam gave her cliff noted version of all that happened while the rest continued to talk.

"The Winchesters, a back from the dead hunter, a demon, the King of Hell, a rebellious angel, and a dead archangel wake up hung-over and in the bodies of ten-year-olds. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." Crowley groaned. He ducked a throw pillow that was thrown by Meg.

"What did you Winchesters do this time?" Meg asked annoyed.

"Why do you think we did something?" Dean defensively asked, then turned to the Trickster with a shout. "Ask him. Is this some more bullshit about your 'just desserts'? Damn it, Gabriel!"

"It wasn't me. If you hadn't noticed, I'm also stuck in this situation." Gabriel shouted back.

"Screw this, I'm blowing this joint." Meg stood, leaned her head back with an agape mouth. Nothing happened.

"Don't catch any flies." Gabe chuckled. Dean quickly drew a devil's trap on the floor. Meg walked into it, then promptly walked out. Crowley refused to get up until they offered scotch. He too was able to walk out of the trap, but complained of a sharp jolt that accompanied the motion.

"Seems I'm stuck in this mess." Meg growled. "Why's it always with you three." She looked accusingly at Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"I'm hungry." The Trickster complained. He snapped his fingers; but like with Meg, nothing happened. "I can't seem to access my full grace. It's like it's blocked. No! I need my food! My sweets!" He whined as his stomach growled.

"My grace is blocked too, brother." Castiel stood, his head tilted quizzically. "How are you alive?"

"Ah, well. Ya see." Gabe shrugged half-heartedly. "I wasn't actually dead. Good job with Apocalypse."

"How did I end up here? Where is here? Dean? Sam?" a new voice entered the conversation. Everyone looked behind Gabriel. There stood a frightened, de-aged Adam Milligan clutching an envelope.

The Trickster grabbed the envelope as Dean tried to give the rundown on what was going on. "Okay, this is Adam, mine and Sam's half-brother-

"We know." Meg rolled his eyes. Dean glared at her, but continued.

"Adam, the black-haired bitch is Meg, a demon. The hung-over, posh looking bag of dicks-

"King of Hell."

"-is Crowley. The blonde is Joanna Harvelle-"

"Call me Jo."

"You remember the trench-coat wearing angel Castiel." Dean saw Adam's half step back at the term 'angel'. "It's okay, remember. Castiel is pretty cool, except for the Angel/Demon tablet thing and Leviathan fiasco and his crazy time. And Mister Manners beside you is thought-to-be-dead Archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Adam stole a glance at the boy reading the letters from the envelope. "Michael and Lucifer talked about you. They miss you, Michael thought your death was unfair and missed you in Heaven when you disappeared. Lucifer talked about how he never wanted to kill you. If anything, wishing your death never occurred was the one thing they agreed on."

Gabriel paused. Everyone could see the shock, sorrow, pain, and wistfulness pass across his face before turning into a blank mask. "Thanks kid." His voice was unusually thick.

"What's the letter?" Sam interrupted to change the topic.

"It's from my Father. God."

The uproar at the news lasted for a good five minutes before Jo gave a shrieking whistle that calmed them down. From upstairs they heard the thump of footsteps, people awake from the racket they caused. Dean immediately pulled out the demon killing knife, Castiel looked to the doorway calmly. Meg and Crowley, despite being across the room, pull away from the Winchester. Two bodies entered the living room from the door that lead to the stairs (across the room from Gabe and Adam).

"Bobby?" a chorus of voices questioned.

"Dean? What are you doing in my heaven?"

"Ouch, Dean-o. Definitely feeling the love." Gabe grinned impishly.

"Mom?" Jo pushed herself off the couch.

"Jo, honey." Ellen pushed past Bobby, but he grabbed her arm. The hunter nodded.

"It's us. Really." Sam stood up. He looked around for a silver knife, but then remembered he was carrying one. He cut arm lightly, then passed it to Dean who followed in similar manner. They were going to continue the proving process, but Gabe opened his mouth again.

"Better believe it." Everyone looked expectantly at the archangel. Bobby and Ellen were confused. "God decided to give us a little break. Says he's dealing with the Angel and Demon problems as we speak. Everyone but Adam is 11, but Adam's only about 10 months younger. We're apparently all one big, dysfunctional family in this time line or whatever you want to call it. We're not actually, for anyone interested. Sammy and Dean-o are twins, birthday November 2nd, 1978." The 'twins' grimaced. "Adam's is September 29, 1979. Those three are Bobby's kids from his marriage to Karen Winchester who died in childbirth with Adam. After her death, Bobby changed his name back to Singer, but the Winchesters stay Winchester. Joanna is Ellen's daughter, born April 7th, 1979. Meg is Ellen's goddaughter, parents were Azazel and unknown mother who ran off, Azazel died in an armed robbery. He was the get-away driver. Crowley MacLeod was picked up off the streets during a visit to Scotland eight years ago. Castiel and moi are cousins that distantly related to Bobby, so Bobby and Ellen adopted us when Cassie's parents died in a car crash, and mine left me with Cas's after my older brother Michael and Cas's older brother Lucifer went to jail for attempt murder of the other. Bobby and Ellen are raising us, but they're not married, just really close friends. Father- God- says he wants us to have fun, so he's put us in England. We're going to a place called Hogwarts?"

"No way." Sam and Adam whispered. Confused looks came from Castiel, Meg, Crowley, and Gabe's faces.

"Isn't that from that Harry Potter series? Sam, haven't you read them?"

"The first three, a while ago, Dean. I don't remember everything." Sam replied.

"Father also said that he doesn't want us to remember too much about what's going on, so don't be surprised if you cannot remember some details." Gabe added.

"We're going to Hogwarts?" Adam looked excitedly around the room.

"And here I thought Sam was the biggest nerd." Dean muttered which got him a bitch-face #12 _"Seriously"_ from Sam.

"Hold up." Bobby stopped any potential chatter as Ellen slipped into the kitchen to make breakfast. "We're living in a fantasy world for the amusement of God? Ellen and I are your parents?"

"Caretakers, technically. Actually, he wants us to live here to hide out from the angels, demons, tablets, monsters, responsibility, and police. To let things to cool down while we have some fun and forget about some of our worries. We'll be here for seven years. Also, if I remember correctly, it's not fantasy. Rowling was briefly a Prophet when she came in extremely close contact to the human tablet, there's a section about magicals. Some of her information is incorrect, but overall it did- is happening." Gabriel answered. Bobby sighed, and then went to the kitchen to help Ellen muttering about the death of him from too many kids.

"Wait, we're eleven, our fake birthdays are in 1978 or '79. That means it's 1991." Sam said excitedly. Everyone but Adam gave an equally confused look.

"That means we're going to be first years with Harry Potter." Adam said breathlessly. "And here I thought knowing the Winchesters was only going to end in death and nothing fun."

"I resent that statement, Adam. Wait, isn't that Harry Potter the kid that saves the wizards from the hairless, noseless dude?" Dean added. Sam bitch-faced #12 at Dean's comment.

"His name's Voldemort."

"And here I thought Englishmen were supposed to have normal names like John. Voldemort is just as normal as Sherlock." Crowley scoffed. He went to the liquor cabinet and started drinking another bottle of scotch.

"It's because the name is French."

"Hold it, already I smell trouble. We have to agree that we're not going to interfere with this story, or problem. We've already been in the middle of three fiascos about saving the world. We already know what happens, at least some of us do. So we can't let anyone what's supposed to happen. If we have to be here to 'have fun', then we cannot get in the middle of this conflict." Meg interjected. Glances were thrown around the room and they all nodded. Each one gave some form of vocal confirmation.

"Okay. The letter says that we're already signed up for the boarding school and the tuition is paid. Apparently, Adam is going to be in our year even though he's ten. Something about how it was parental request. Bobby, Ellen, the Novaks, and Meg's family have conjoined bank accounts at some place called Gringotts where we can get wizard money. We have to go to Diagon Alley" Gabriel snorted, commenting on whether there was a Horizont Alley or Vertic Alley, "to get our robes, wands, books, and supplies for school which is all listed on this piece of paper from, er, McGonagall. How do we get there?"

"I know how." Adam supplied. It was decided, they were going to Hogwarts. Crowley finished his scotch, Dean shrugged, Jo went to go talk to their 'mom' (though Ellen is her real mom), Adam and Sam began passing information back and forth about what they remember which wasn't much because of God's little memory swipe, Gabriel went to go find sweets, Cas struck up a conversation with Dean, and Bobby began yelling about a hellhound destroying his favorite pillows.


	3. Chapter 2: Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be

**Thank you to Sherlock Moriarty, gypsymooneygirl7733, manapohaku2, mps2829, dulcinea54, cosmoGirl666, and Sayomina.**

 **In response to a review: There will heavy implication of Destiel, but I don't know if it will outright happen. As for Hermione/Ron, the Golden Trio are going to be friends only, but the Supernatural crew doesn't meet them yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _ **Playin' your games**_

 _ **Tellin' me those lies**_

 _ **Don't mind her playin' demon**_

 _ **As long as it's with me**_

 _ **If this is hell**_

 _ **Then let me say**_

 _ **It's heavenly**_

 _ **Hell ain't a bad place to be**_

They had adjusted themselves to their smaller bodies after almost a week. Unfortunately, they also discovered because they were untrained wizards and witches, they had no control over their magic if their emotions were too extreme. (When Joanna first saw the hellhound, which Crowley named Growley, she disappeared only to reappear upstairs. Meg shattered a collection of plates when she discovered first-hand that Gabe booby-trapped to door to the downstairs bathroom. Sam got so excited about going to Hogwarts, books began to fly around the library room. Adam got terrified enough, when Crowley brought up the idea that Michael and Lucifer might find them in this new timeline. that he caused the stove to catch on fire. Dean caused an explosion that knocked all closest participants unconscious when Crowley mockingly set Growley after Cas.)

Bobby braved the half-an-hour drive to the Leaky Cauldron with all of the kids instead of Ellen and him driving to Diagon Alley together. Crowley had tried to sneak Growley with them; however, since all of them could see it, Jo and Dean tried to kill it. Growley was left at home. Meg and Crowley was upset at their inabilities to perform even the simplest telekinesis and teleportation but managed enough without it by bickering at each other. Gabriel, despite being grace-blocked, was still able to produce pieces of candy whenever he wanted; making a mess of candy wrappers. Dean was pleased when he found all of his weapons upstairs in a bag and was carrying several of them on his body along with clothes and his leather jacket was his size. Sam couldn't shut up about all the books he wanted to read. Adam was conversing quietly with Jo. Cas was talking trying to calm down Meg and understand Dean's lesson in classic rock references. When they piled out of the car, Bobby threatened that if they didn't behave on the ride back he was going to put them to work by cleaning the entire house. Needless to say, they shot dark glowers at each other and shut up.

When they entered Diagon Alley, they each had their own reaction to the sight of robes, pointy hats, and old century witch-coven look. Dean rolled his eyes, Gabriel was immediately looking for people to prank, Cas watched them carefully like they were an exhibit at the zoo, Meg thought that the look was too much even for the wizarding world, Crowley saw a sea of profit, Adam wanted to make sure the group didn't mentally scar the wizards, and Jo wanted to find the broom store first. Bobby wanted to hurry up and leave. Some people looked at them with interested or knowing looks, but others gave dirty scowls at their clothes. Adam and Sam had told them about Muggles, Purebloods, and Half-bloods. With that, they had to determine bloodline because it seemed to be important to some wizard families. Castiel, Gabriel, and Meg were purebloods- originally called Old Blood. Sam, Dean, and Adam were half-bloods. Jo would be a muggleborn- or New Blood. Crowley self-proclaimed that he was of purest wizard blood and glared to keep them from arguing, but Meg made comments nonetheless that he was nothing but a mangy orphan.

"Okay, ya idjits. We need money first, so Sam you have the key for that bank account?" Bobby waited until Sam pulled it from his pocket. "Okay, I can see the building from here. Let's go."

Bobby opted that he, Sam, Crowley, and Adam would go inside the building to get the money while Dean, Jo, Gabe, Meg, and Castiel had to wait near the bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. Jo went inside to locate the books that they would need for the school year; Meg decided it would be better to go inside than stand outside with the boys. Gabriel saw a sweet store across the street and bolted with a hasty promise to meet up in a few minutes. Cas kept asking other people about their clothing and if it was normal to wear the heavy looking clothes in August until Dean told him to lay off. He obeyed and stood patiently beside Dean who was anxious to get away from the crowded street.

"Dean. Do you think we will fit in?" the eleven-year old Cas asked, still unsure about his movements. Dean slung an arm around the boy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Remember I told you, don't ever change. You don't need to fit in, you got us." Cas gave Dean his signature half-smile. Dean nodded, then realized how close they were standing. Before comments could be made, there was a loud disturbance.

"Hey!" An indignant shout came from across the street. Dean saw the Trickster laughing while popping a piece of candy in his mouth. Gabriel made his way to Cas and Dean with an accomplished smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Cas asked in monotone.

"Only rigged a cauldron to explode if even barely touched." Gabe chuckled. He stopped when he saw a green faced Bobby headed their way.

"Never again am I riding in one of those carts." Bobby declared. Gabe scuttled away in fear of that the older man was going to throw up.

"How about you each give us enough money to buy our necessities and you rest up from that unfortunate car ride?" Gabriel asked sweetly. From behind Bobby, Sam bitch-faced 'Do You Honestly Expect That to Work'

"I wasn't born yesterday, ya idjit. We go together. Where's Jo, and Meg?"

"Finding the books we need." Jo answered, appearing at the door. She led them inside the bookstore.

"Look, Gabe." Crowley showed the Trickster the book **"** **Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair loss, Jelly-legs, Tongue-tying, and much, much more"** with a wicked grin on their faces.

"Never." Bobby replied, whacking the boy lightly on the back of the head.

"I'm the King of Hell!"

"And I'm a ballerina. Right now, you aren't."

Crowley grumbled. Along with their school books, Bobby allowed them one personal book. Sam found an over 1000 page incantation book that had every known spell, its uses, origins, and counter spells. Dean found **Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them**. He also found a book **"Idioms, Pop-Culture References, and Metaphors: A Muggle's World"** It was actually an unbiased description for Cas. Gabriel found a book about the history of jokes, pranks, and the wizard-world records. Crowley was able to slip a book about curses in. Adam and Jo bought some Quidditch rule books, and Meg found a teen-fantasy novel.

When getting fitted for their robes, each was making fun of the others. Dean kept twitching during his turn. Sam was upset that he was only half an inch taller than Dean, but stood patiently for his robes. Adam wanted to get blue robes instead of black. Meg wanted purple. Crowley wanted a tailored suit. Jo wanted a practical robe- meaning none of the witch-coven look. And Castiel refused to take off his trench coat until Dean promised he'd hold onto it.

"I look like I'm wearing a dress." Dean whined.

"At least you make a fabulous Ken doll." Meg retorted which Dean turned to glare at, but instead was scolded by Madam Malkin.

"Shut up Squirrel. At least Moose takes his torture quietly.

"You don't know torture, Crowley."

"Sure." Crowley replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure we all understand torture." Adam interjected. Each one looked at each other, knowing it was the truth. Crowley, Dean, and Meg began arguing who had faced the most torture and which was the best way to torture. Adam and Sam would interject with personal experiences while Jo would tell them to suck it up. Castiel nodded thoughtfully and proclaimed that he would think it beneficial if narwhales were related to unicorns. Bobby ignored them, leafing through a book about the history of wizards while sitting in a chair. By the time the robes were done, Madam Malkin was ready to throw up or chide the children about their inappropriate talk. They would pick the robes up in twenty minutes.

They continued on their trek in and out of stores, slowly getting everything and causing a fuss. Adam and Sam secretly saw Harry Potter, but didn't point him out because they didn't want to be associated with the dunderheads of a family they had now. Finally they made their way to the wands' shop. They entered Ollivander's hesitantly. Dean looked around as they entered. From behind a pile of boxes, the crazy-looking man appeared. Though none of them were willing to admit it, they flinched. "Ah, Hello. New students?"

"No, two of us are angels. Two of us are demons. Three of us are hunters, and seven of us was or still is possessed by a supernatural being. All of us have died at least once." Dean replied. Ollivander paused, and then chuckled.

"You have quite the imagination. Come on. Who would like to go first?" The group awkwardly nudged each other until Jo stepped forwards.

"Er, okay." He took a couple measurements before grabbing a box from the shelves of wand boxes. "Thirteen and three-quarters, hawthorn and unicorn."

He thrust the wand in her hand. Confused, Jo didn't know what to do. However, Ollivander grabbed the wand. Again he tried one. It didn't work. The next choice, Jo heard him mutter. "Ten and half inches, laurel and thestral tail. Most unusual. My predecessors were known to dabble with less than customary cores."

Jo took the wand apprehensively. When she touched the wand, she felt a surge of power. The end of her wand glowed brightly with an eerie silvery color. When it subsided, Ollivander gave her a curious look. He made a note on a parchment on his desk. "Who's next?"

Adam took a hesitant step forwards. He didn't know what to make of the crazed man. He allowed himself to get measured and observed as Ollivander climbed his ladder to grab a box. "Here. It is a very rare combination, but ten and one-fourth inches. Beech and Hungarian Horntail scale."

Adam gripped the handle. Immediately, the wand produced a burst of fire that danced prettily before dissipating. Adam frowned at the fire, remembering yesterday. Again Ollivander made a note on the parchment. He told Adam the properties of dragon. "Just a precaution." he said. "Sometimes, dragon cores like to be difficult. Yours seems to have a tendency for flames or fire. Schools don't like that."

"Let's get this over with." Gabriel stepped forwards before the wandmaker could ask. Measurements were quickly taken, the wandmaker a little flustered by this strange child.

"Alright. Let's try twelve inches, cedar and dragon heartstring." The wandmaker handed the wand. Gabriel shook his head.

"No, that's not the one for me."

"What?" Ollivander was confused. Not once had a child refused a wand; the act was typically reserved for adults. Then again, this group of children seemed the farthest thing from normal.

"No, that's not my wand. Can we try something different?"

"Of course. Fourteen inches, dogwood and dual core, a sphinx feather and dragon heartstring. Unyielding wand, but I will warn you that a dual core is both temperamental and nearly impossible to control."

Gabriel nodded, reaching carefully the wand's handle. His hands barely grasped the wand before, in a purple *poof*, litters of purple bunnies with gold eyes appeared in the shop. Gabriel whooped in laughter as the creatures tried to clamor onto the other children who were trying their best not to get attacked. With a scowl, Dean tackled the trickster, stuffing a bunny down his shirt. Ollivander whisked his wand out to take care of the bunny infestation. He got all but the one that imprinted itself to its maker. ". It seems many of my predecessors' wands are fulfilling their use today. Be warned that the dual core will mean that it is unlikely that your wand will be useful to others, even if you allow another to use it, the only cases I have met are couples that have absolute trust in one another. As for the wood, it is dogwood. A wand made from those with quirky, mischievous, and playful manners. A trickster."

"Thank you." Gabriel gave a dramatic bow, cuddled with his new bunny, and skipped to stand by Sam.

"My turn." Crowley shoved his way in front of the wandmaker. "Let's hurry."

"Er, blackthorn and unicorn, eleven inches. Surprisingly springy." He tried, but only a faint response from the wand occurred. Muttering the challenge that these children were giving him, he tried a different approach. "An eight and a half inches, spruce and thunderbird tail core." A whirlwind started up in the store, rattling drawers, the bell, and the boxes. It subsided quickly, but Crowley continued smirking at the uneasy looks on the other children's faces.

"You're up, Clarence." Meg pushed Castiel forwards. He frowned, but continued to Ollivander. Cas stood patiently as he was measured. Carefully, he tried out two wands that did nothing but half-hearted flicker. "Here we are. Rowan and unicorn hair, from one of the oldest, wisest unicorns I've met. Twelve and three-quarters inches long."

This time, Castiel glowed blue, mimicking his grace. Dean gaped at the lovely, electric blue that illuminated from his friend, and he was not alone. As it faded, the store almost seemed dimmer than before. Ollivander chuckled and asked for the next one. Meg stepped forwards.

She went through an acacia, an elm, and a spruce before Ollivander pulled out a straight grained, soft-felt pine with clashing hues. "An eleven and one-fourth inches pine from a Hamadryads, I remember that the nymph was quite pleasant allowing me to use her wood. And phoenix tail wand. A very independent wand, but loyal too."

Meg swished and flicked with the wand unconsciously. From across the room, a broom and several other objects began to float. Ollivander gave a concealed smile as he righted the objects. "Good luck, miss."

"Sammy's turn." Gabe chuckled as he pushed the boy forwards. Sam gave a scowl to the archangel. Sam also went through two wands, a holly and a larch. The third one was the lucky charm.

"A twelve inch willow with a bone of a Cù-Sith. This particular beast is known as the harbinger of death, cousin to the Grim, but with an actual body. It lives in the deep lands of Scotland. This wand was specially requested of some 600 years ago, but an unfortunate accident met the owner and he was never able to collect." Ollivander divulged as he handed the wand to the boy. His eyes brows shot up as the wand reacted well with the child. A red and blue light shot out, racing each other in a spiral before clashing together and pieces fell like stardust.

"Awesome." Dean commented. "I'm the last one."

Dean did not do so well. He tried an aspen with dragon heartstring, ebony with phoenix, and a fir with dragon heartstring. The first one backfired- nearly hitting his face, the second one began to buck in his hand, and the last one did nothing at all. Ollivander muttered incoherently. He disappeared in a small alcove to the left and returned with a box that was fraying at the corners and thick layer of dust had settled on the top. "This is a very peculiar wand. Twelve and three-quarters inches of cedar, but the core was a creature of pure light that gave one of my grandfathers a single feather. Despite it being a small feather, it quite potent in power."

"Does this creature have a name?" Dean asked as he reached hesitantly for the wand.

"He called himself Mikha'el, an Angelus autem Domini." The old wandmaker replied. Dean's hand flinched back, but with only a few inches from the wand and it flew into his hand. Quickly, it glowed a pure white that caused everyone to look away or risk being blinded. When the light subsided, Dean was seeing black spots in his vision. Bobby dragged him, and the others, over to the counter to help him count out the money for all of their wands.

"I wonder what that was about. Not the Michael part, but the light." Jo asked. Gabriel sighed.

"To let you on a little secret, Michael's sword has a wand with his archangel's feather in it. Michael is one of the most powerful angels, even just one of his feathers has extraordinary skills, not just for his explosive capabilities. Dean can probably cause an amplification of the original possibilities. As an angel of fire, the wand had enough power that it imitated fire in a nonflammable way. Not to mention the fact that the wandmaker coot chose cedar."

"What's so special about cedar?" Adam questioned.

"Cedar, in supernatural properties, is associated with fire, offers protection, healing, angelic capabilities as well as helps with summoning and magic enhancers. It is pretty much the wood of Michael. But don't tell Dean-o, he needs a wand and that is the only one that will bond with him that well."

"Will it ever end for them?" Adam asked sympathetically. He knew Dean and Sam always tried to look out for them. In the pit, he caught glimpses at Sam's soul. He knew his half-brother did all the wrong things for the right reasons. He always tried to be good. He remembered reading once that willow was used for deep intuition and mental power, like Sam's abilities if he took demon blood, and Sam's uncanny ability for research and recall. Also, willow represented wisdom and the moon (as opposed to the sun that Dean represented), definitely the younger brother in the dynamic duo. The bone of a Cù-Sith was pretty much the European version of a Hellhound, the bone with traces of blood in its work is definitely the Vessel of Lucifer's core. As for Dean, Michael knew almost everything about the man- it was almost stalking. 'Scratch that,' Adam thought. 'Michael is a stalker.'

Finally, the only thing left buy was an animal. Gabriel had his bunny. No one felt like arguing that a bunny wasn't on the list for acceptable animals, nor that purple-fur, gold-eyed bunnies weren't even supposed to exist. Bobby quickly shut down bickering with logic. "There's no point in buying multiple animals. We've already spent a lot on your books, robes, wands, and supplies. A rat is useless, a cat is mostly a solitary creature. I suggest getting an owl so you guys can send messages back to me about your lives at school or if you have any questions about hunting. I know some British hunters, so I'm going to set up the same system as back in our real time. Does everyone agree on an owl?"

It was a tie between getting a tawny brown owl or a snow white one until Dean found a black with silver/blue feathered tips one with intelligent blue eyes. Everyone took a liking to the owl. They gave Dean the honor of naming the owl which led to them owning Kansas Zeppelin Speedwagon the Styx Master, or Kansas for short. Gabriel suggested Asia or Heat of the Moment, resulting in Sam tackling him. Bobby had to pull the Winchester off of him. They gained quite the amount of watchers as Sam let out a string of curses and a couple threats including holy oil.

The drive home was uneventful, thankfully. The antics of the day wearied the children enough that they fell asleep in the car. Bobby, tired from the day's trip, swore he was never going to be left alone with only them again.

* * *

 **A.N.** **Sam's book and Cas's books were my own creation and I'm sure that there are some teen-fantasy books in the Wizarding World for Meg's interest.** **I am trying for an all-omniscient view, so it's going to flip without warning between the people's views. I would love for review back on how well that works.** **Next is going to be a simple, calm(ish) train ride.**


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy Train

**Hello my people, and those that read this. Now, this is when my publishing is going to become very messed up. I will try to do so as soon as I get a full chapter. The problem about working with Hogwarts is when you get ideas for later years, but you're still only on Year One. Anyways, the promised chapter of the train ride. It is a little shorter than the last ones, but it's more of a relaxing chapter than anything else. BTW this unbeta'd, so any grammar mistake is wholeheartedly mine.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_

 ** _I've listened to preachers,_**

 ** _I've listened to fools_**

 ** _I've watched all the dropouts_**

 ** _Who make their own rules_**

 ** _One person conditioned to rule and control_**

 ** _The media sells it and you live the role_**

 ** _Mental wounds still screaming_**

 ** _Driving me insane_**

 ** _I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_**

 ** _I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_**

"Come on Dean, we promised we'd get there early!" Sam cried as the group of eight children, who Dean had decided to call Team Free Will (and those forced to join- added by Adam who thought the whole name thing was ridiculous), pushed their trolleys through the busy train platform. Bobby had just dropped them off, figuring that they could at least make it to the train on time. They passed a family of redheads, a lost black-haired boy, buck-toothed brunette, a platinum haired family, and a couple other people who pushed trolleys similar to theirs.

"It's Gabe's fault. He wouldn't stop admiring his reflection, and I was not using the other bathroom after the 'incident' last week which was also Gabe's fault." Dean answered.

"It's not my fault you can't reach this level of perfection." Gabe shot back.

"Then I'm allowed to call you part of Team Free Will."

"Why?" Meg asked as they slowed, scanning for Platform 9 ¾.

"It was our name when we decided to rebel against the angels' plans." Sam was more preoccupied with finding the Platform than once again arguing the Team name. "Why don't those who don't want to be TFW, just call themselves part of the Team? It makes us less conspicuous by saying Team than naming each creature we are and looking like we belong in an asylum."

"This is ridiculous." Crowley muttered.

"I'm related to morons." sighed Adam.

Finally, the Team pushed themselves through the barrier to arrive at Platform 9 ¾. Dean paused to see the magnificence of the Hogwarts Express. Even Crowley shut up for a second. Until Growley, invisible to the rest of the wizard population, began bulldozing his way into some trolleys.

"Get your Hellhound under control, Crowley." Meg hissed. "And here I thought we were in the presence of the King of Hell."

"Treat your elders with more respect, demon whore." Crowley replied. The two began their bickering again. Jo joined in, yelling at both of them; they shut up after seeing the murderous glint in her eyes. Jo didn't like the fact Growley was with them and never got over the fact that Meg once sic'd hellhounds on her, but someone had to be mediator. Adam pretended he wasn't a part of their group by keeping 5 feet distance from them. Sam led the way to the train. Cas conversed quietly with Dean about the classes they will have. At one point, Gabriel climbed on Sam's shoulder, then shouted "Onwards, Gigantor!" Causing them to receive many stares. Sam bitch-faced 'What are you doing?' Somehow, they found themselves on the train near the empty compartments. Unwilling to split up, they crammed some of their stuff in their compartment then the rest in the compartment across the hall and had Growley guard their belongings. Needless to say, no one sat across from their compartment the entire trip.

From the window to door, on one side, sat Dean, Cas, Adam, and Meg; then on the other was Sam, Gabriel, Jo, Crowley. There was just enough space to move around comfortably, but the table between them refrained them from a quick escape. In the hall, chatter ensued and many people passed them, but they didn't care.

"Have you guys looked through any of the school books yet?" Sam asked.

"A bit." Adam replied, Jo nodded in agreement. Gabriel simply popped a piece of candy in his mouth and playing with his bunny. Cas and Meg gave a "yeah" and Crowley scoffed and began reading his Curses Book.

"I plan to see how it goes. You know, ride it out." Dean replied smoothly. Cas cocked his head.

"What do you plan to ride, Dean?"

"Nothing, Cas." Dean muttered.

"I think we're allowed to practice magic on the train. Anyone want to try some spells?" Sam asked. A chorus of interested voices replied. Sam placed a matchbox on the table.

"Charms or Transfiguration?" Adam inquired.

"Charms." Gabe answered before anyone could open their mouths. "What's that summoning spell?"

" _Accio_." Sam waved his wand like movements in his **Incantations, Spells, and Knowledge** book said. The matchbox went flying towards Gabriel's face. He ducked just in time. The matchbox hit the wall behind him and the ball of purple puff pounced onto the table. If looks could harm, Sam would be reliving the mystery spot again. "Oops?"

" _Accio_." Jo tried, it nearly hit Gabe again before skidding half-way across the table towards her, but that was all.

" _Accio_." Castiel tried, the matchbox flickered. When Dean tried, it went hurtling towards his face. " _Protego_." Cas cried. The matchbox stopped just in front of Dean's face and clattered to the table as if it hit a barrier.

"I thought _Protego_ was only to protect against spells." Adam pondered.

"For spells, the purpose or intent is just as important as the incantation. If someone doesn't want to perform the spell, then it's more likely that spell will not works. You have to visualize the _effects_ and _affects_ of the spell as well as the incantation. Wand movements help focus the use of the spell, allowing for the spell to form. While words tell the broad aspect of what can be done, intent and mental focus tells the spell how to take shape. For example, _Scribofors_ , the spell to transform a small, cylindrical object into a writing utensil. This wizard community will tell you to transform it into a quill. But if my intent is specifically a pen, with mental focus and words, I can do exactly that. Or I can make it into any type of writing utensil I want. Magic universally follows principles like that, but this group of wizards found one way and stuck to it like a cult. It's almost revolting. Also, rowan is a naturally protective tree supernaturally. Perhaps, that strengthens defensive spells beyond normal capabilities." Gabriel inputted.

"Wow, I never thought you were the intelligent one." Dean chuckled. Their conversation was cut short when the door was opened by a first year, platinum blond boy with two burly, dumb struck first years on either side of him. He gazed at the group with the same intensity they examined him with. He first noted their clothes. Gabriel, enjoying his time as a wizard, was dressed in the robes and uniform. Castiel, wishing to follow his Father's words of having fun, also wore his uniform, but lacked the robes. Sam wore a robe, but underneath it he wore frayed-at-the-knees jeans and a plaid button-up. Dean was completely refusing the wizard dress code by wearing his leather jacket (shrunk to his size), jeans, a green T-shirt, and regular hunting boots. All the hunters had brought their weapons, but they were with the luggage. Meg was wearing the skirt and blouse, but left her robes in her bag. Jo was also wearing the blouse and skirt, but also had a pair of athletic shorts underneath the skirt and a pair of boots on instead of Mary Jane- like shoes. Crowley opted for his regular business attire: a black tailored suit.

"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy stuck his hand out. Cas, already familiar with that human custom, gave him a quick shake but did not give his name. He turned back to Dean with a half-smirk, proud of himself of remembering the proper greeting protocol. .

"I'm Gabriel Novak, this is my cousin Castiel. Silent and strong here's Dean Winchester and his twin Sam. Their younger brother Adam. That's Meg Masters, Joanna Harvelle, and Crowley MacLeod."

"Novaks and Masters?" the blond asked, pausing as if to remember the name. "Ah, the purebloods. Of course. You should be careful who you keep as company, some might think you are blood traitors."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Adam and Dean asked at the same time.

"I'm only saying, some company can tarnish the reputation and mudbloods are not worth attention."

That's when Meg decided to punch the boy. He sneered at her which she responded with a scoff. When his baboons of bodyguards moved forwards, Dean and Sam jumped up. Seeing that they were outnumbered, Malfoy and posse left. Meg turned to see the surprised expressions they gave her. "What? Someone had to do it."

They regarded each other, realizing they stood up for each other. They began to chuckle, breaking the battle-ready mode back to school mode. It settled to comfortable atmosphere for almost the entire length of the trip as Cas and Dean talked about anything, ignoring each other's personal space. Jo was trying to remember everything about Quidditch with Adam. Sam was trying all sorts of spell work on the matchbox- with Gabe commenting on his workmanship and Crowley trying some curses on it too. Meg watched amused, not willing to join the conversation, but rather to stay outside of it. Instead, the demon decided to play with Gabriel's rabbit.

The snack/sweet trolley resulted in Gabriel getting one of everything and daring everyone to a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean Challenge. Adam and Meg stayed out of it, but everyone one else was up for the challenge. Castiel got all good tasting ones like chocolate, honey, popcorn, and chips. Gabriel got exotic spices and weird beans that couldn't be given a name. Sam, Crowley, and Jo all tasted a mix of good, bad, and weirds. Dean, unfortunately, received the worst ones like pepper, wax, plastic, and a green one that had him dry-retching for a few minutes. The only other time someone interrupted their chats was when the bushy haired brunette opened the door. Behind her, a nervous boy twitched uncomfortably. She opened her mouth. A British, well enunciated accent spoke with a know-it-all attitude. "Neville here has lost his toad, have any of you seen it?"

"Can't say I have sweetheart." Dean flashed a cheeky grin. The girl flushed, looking away from the attractive American.

"I see you're doing some spellwork. I've read through all of the material. I tried a few spells at home and they seemed to work even though no one in my family is a wizard or witch. What spell are you doing?"

" _Accio_." Sam waved his wand. This time the matchbox came perfectly in his opened hand. The girl frowned.

"I don't remember that being in our books?"

"It's an OWLs level charm." Sam responded. Gabriel's bunny which he named Asia (despite Sam's many attempts to change it) began to climb onto his head.

"That's a very complicated spell!" the girl gasped in admiration and confusion. "I didn't know that bunnies were an allowed pet or there are such things as purple ones."

"They're not and they're not." Cas spoke matter-of-factly.

"Gabe just doesn't follow the rules and accidentally created the hairball when he first tried out his wand." Dean added.

"I'm not called the Trickster for nothing." Gabe winked. Hermione seemed to be in a constant state of confusion at their words; she clung to each sentence and stored them for later information.

"Not as many people call you that as you think." commented Jo.

"You're also an archangel, but that didn't seem to stop you from behaving like a child." Meg rolled her eyes. "And here I thought all those swarmy dicks had sticks up their-"

"Anyway." Adam interrupted before the language got PG-13. "Hermione, we haven't seen Neville's toad. Maybe he'll find it later."

"Okay. We're approaching Hogwarts soon, I'd advise changing into your robes." The blushing brunette nodded and shut the compartment door. It would only occur to her later that she never told them her name.

Meg and Jo retrieved their robes, donning them on quickly. Dean absolutely refused to change, but Sam was able to convince him to at least put a cloak on because of the cold, Scottish air. Crowley enjoyed the wizarding look, but muttered about lack of 20th century fashion or a good tux. Sam mother-hen'd, disbelieving that this was his life for the next seven years.

* * *

 **Until next time. What house do you think Sam, Dean, and Crowley should go in?**


	5. Chapter 4: Night Moves

**AN: Hello. Thank you Banner, angel de acuario, Harry Potter and the Winchester's, Anon, Nuria Maria, Dulharpa, gypsymooneygirl7733, and a guest for reviewing. And thank you everyone that's following this, it's a little unnerving. I'm sorry for how long it took to update this. Anyways, I thought long about who should go inside each House and I'm pretty pleased with what I got. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night Moves**

 _ **And oh the wonder**_

 _ **We felt the lightning**_

 _ **And we waited on the thunder**_

 _ **Waited on the thunder**_

 _ **I awoke last night to the sound of thunder**_

 _ **How far off I sat and wondered**_

 _ **Started humming a song from 1962**_

 _ **Ain't it funny how the night moves**_

 _ **When you just don't seem to have as much to lose**_

 _ **Strange how the night moves**_

 _ **With autumn closing in**_

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop. There was a mad dash to the doors and a chatter that was hard to talk around. The Team Free Will (and those who were forced into it) hurried to the boats. There was a giant man with a bobbing lantern calling out "Firs' years. Firs' years. Over here."

Reluctantly, they split into two groups of four- or rather one group four and one of five if they believed Gabe's nonsense about including Asia as part of the Team. Dean, Sam, Cas, and Adam took one boat while Jo, Crowley, Meg, and Gabriel were forced together. It was that or be put with a bunch of wide-eyed, question-filled 11 year-olds with high voices. Crowley didn't warn them that Growley had joined them instead of running to the castle- the nice long way, Jo thought- causing Jo to nearly flip them into the lake when the Hellhound brushed against her leg. Asia launched itself down Crowley's robes in response. Dean, watching the debacle in the safer boat, was laughing so hard that Cas had to hit the boy's back when Dean began to fall into a fit of coughs. In a few seconds, the recovered Dean and Adam began talking about benefits of getting around on the ground versus flying. Sam tried to get Cas to understand the idea of moving staircases. All chatter ceased when the castle came into full view. For once, the Team finally shut up to admire the view that would be their home for the next seven years (not including vacations).

Quickly, the first years were ushered through the doors by Professor McGonagall. Crowley told Growley to wait by their luggage and protect their items considering the fact that Dean and Sam were hoarding their entire collection of supernatural-killing tools in their expandable trunks (courtesy of magic), Adam was stocked up on numerous of Bobby's books, Meg and Gabriel had a Potionmaster's dream of ingredients, Crowley had pre-made deals that he was ready to sign and "gently convince" some of his classmates to agree to, and Castiel had honey he collected himself. The students followed the professor across the flagged stone floor. Voices of upperclassmen heading to dinner were heard. The first years, however, were brought to a small chamber to the left. Professor McGonagall spoke, instantly chattered dissipated.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are still waiting." She looked at a few students pointedly, then left.

The Team exchanged looks. It finally set in that they were most likely going to be split up. Even Crowley, who would never admit it, wished that they could stay together. 'Better with the enemy you know' he would reason it. As others wondered how everyone was sorted, the TFW chattered about something that would make any eavesdroppers insulted.

"How are we supposed to study how more effective this magic is compared to witch-whores who make demon deals, and deal with how ignorant these people are, if we split up?" Dean growled. Cas laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. The boy straightened and gave a nod to the angel.

"We all know that the Winchesters have an unhealthy need to stick together, but is it honestly that bad?" Meg mocked. Adam started a disgruntled protest but Meg's glare suffocated anything else.

"We'll be in different houses, not different continents, Michael's Sword." Gabe replied to rile the boy up. He skipped behind Sam as Dean moved with incredible fury forwards.

"How about, after the Sorting, we just sit at a table?" Jo shrugged. She didn't care for the stupid labeling that the school was going to try and cram down their throats.

"There are no rules that prohibit us from doing that." Adam regarded thoughtfully.

"Then we sit together?" questioned Cas.

"Yeah, we sit together Cas." nodded Dean. When ghosts appeared into the room, only TFW saw him and Jo pull out knives and salt. Adam grabbed his arm, whispering loudly for the other members to hear too.

"Ghosts at Hogwarts are different. They once were wizards and witches, their magic keeps them sane for a life-after-death-time. It's briefly mentioned in **Hogwarts, A History**." Jo and Dean hesitantly put the knives away.

"You should've changed into your robes. They are mandatory." The bossy brunette hissed at Dean and Sam when she saw them. Sam was about to argue he was wearing robes, just not the full uniform, when McGonagall returned.

In a takes-no-attitude voice, the stern professor directed them in a single file line by last name, the Team split (and to Sam's and Adam's interest, they were right behind Ron Weasley, Dean didn't care) before embarking to the Great Hall. Upon entering the hall, the room grew quieter- not silent, but enough to cause the nervous students to sweat buckets. The room was long with four tables respectively each house and colors. At the front was the high table where the teachers sat in rather uncomfortable-looking chairs. The ceiling was black with dotted yellow stars. Hermione whispered loud enough for them to hear, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **Hogwarts, A History**."

Dean unconsciously immediately scanned for exits and sized the people around up. He watched with little interest as McGonagall placed a stool and mangy hat down in the front of the hall. The hat's brim opened like a mouth and began to sing causing him to flinch.

 _ **"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

 _ **But don't judge on what you see,**_

 _ **I'll eat myself if you can find**_

 _ **A smarter hat than me.**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black,**_

 _ **Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

 _ **For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

 _ **And I can cap them all.**_

 _ **T**_ _ **here's nothing hidden in your head**_

 _ **The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

 _ **So try me on and I will tell you**_

 _ **Where you ought to be.**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

 _ **Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

 _ **Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

 _ **Set Gryffindors apart;**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **Where they are just and loyal,**_

 _ **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

 _ **And unafraid of toil;**_

 _ **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **If you've a ready mind,**_

 _ **Where those of wit and learning,**_

 _ **Will always find their kind;**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

 _ **You'll make your real friends,**_

 _ **Those cunning folks use any means**_

 _ **To achieve their ends.**_

 _ **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

 _ **And don't get in a flap!**_

 _ **You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

 _ **For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

Dean shuffled at the words of the hat. It was weird to say the least- a hat that could look in his head. The hat could see all the mistakes and choices that Sam, Cas, and he had made. The terror and destruction Meg, Crowley, and Gabriel made. And the unfair deaths of Adam and Jo. 'Will it know who we really are? Would it tell the teachers and get us kicked out before school even starts?' Dean wondered.

Soon after, McGonagall read from a scroll of names. Each one came up, sat on the stool, and the hat yelled the house it belonged in. After Hermione was placed in Gryffindor which caused the Weasley boy to groan, it was Jo's turn.

It was uncomfortable, for what seemed like minutes to Jo was only seconds. **You are not what you seem, young miss, or should I say 'woman'. Your past is quiet interesting, the hellhounds is never a beast to trifle with, though I have not seen one in centuries.** _Well, it's not like I asked for the sons of bitches to come after me._ **A brave soul. Loyalty trumped by bravery. I am sorry for your past. Easily you belong in** "GRYFFINDOR." He hollered the last word. Jo whipped the hat off. She gave a reassuring smile to her friends. She turned away and shivered as the memories of the hellhounds attacked her sight.

Meg was called up soon after. She licked her lips, slightly nervous at this new place. The hat was put on her head and it spoke, nearly causing her to jump. **A demon. What fates did you curse?** _Try God_ **Brave, but for own gains.** _No point trying to be an idiot about it_. **Smart, but more in the cunning and deceitful way. But above all, you are loyal to your cause and stick with it. Let's put you in** "HUFFLEPUFF." She was relieved when the hat was removed from her head.

The next person of the team was Crowley. He sauntered to the hat with false bravado. The hat plopped down on his head for a brief second, but the whispers seem to ring forever. **A demon, now the King of Hell.** _Don't wear my name out._ **Conniving, ambitious. There is no doubt who you are, but there is always a chance for change, especially since this could be a second chance** _…._ **No**? Then it better be "SLYTHERIN!"

Castiel Novak was called shortly after a few more 11 year olds. **This is the first time I have had the pleasure of meeting an angel.** _And I a soul attached to a hat_ **Ambitious to change the world, mistakes were made.** _I failed Dean, and my Father_ **Mmmn, lots of bravery for your years as an angel of the lord. But loyalty, to Dean, the Winchesters, to God, and your hopes. Still the optimist.** _I don't believe I am anymore_ **I believe you are in for a surprise these next few years.** "HUFFLEPUFF."

Dean exchanged looks with Sam and Adam. Already, the group was split into three houses.

"If nothing else, at least the houses will be bonding." Whispered Adam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Novak, Gabriel." McGonagall called to the archangel who was already on his way to the stool with a swagger in his step and trickster grin on his face. The hat spoke in his mind quietly. **Another angel, my, this year is by far the most interesting.** _I always make an entrance_. **Your group is mildly surprising a bit of everything and possible for change.** _Are ya going to sort me?_ **You have played dead twice, tricked for those just desserts, but you died for the Winchesters** _I didn't-_ **They thought you did, you were willing to die for mere mortals.** _... Family?_ **When will you realize that that is not the way to fill the hole?** _Let's get this over with._ **For your just desserts, it shall be** "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire student body had begun to mutter quite loudly when Harry Potter was called to the stool. Everyone looked expectantly at the black-haired mess with glasses. Soon, he was put in Gryffindor which caused a ruckus. Two gingers were screaming "We got POTTER. We got POTTER!" The famous black haired boy's best friend, the Weasley, went into Gryffindor as well. They sat just beside Jo.

"Winchester, Adam." McGonagall called. Adam didn't run, but more of power-walked to the stool. It spoke unnervingly into his ear. **Bravery stands strong with you, chosen to be Michael's sword?** _It was supposed to be Dean, I was merely a substitute. I should've said no._ **You were trying to help your mother finish her life on earth as it should've been. It was a noble idea. Be careful with the knowledge you wield about the future events. I see much potential in** GRYFFINDOR!"

Adam, with a smirk on his face, went to the red and gold table. He nodded to Dean coming up, his half-brother flashed a confident smile. Dean didn't know what to expect with the talking hat. **Calm down, Dean, I will hurt you.** **Brave, and loyal. Knowledgeable beyond your years. But then again, you are not what you seem. I do not see much done for personal gain. A loyal soldier?** _Shut UP!_ **Ah, that struck a nerve. Undeniable bravery and loyalty, but what else could you expect from the Righteous Man? This year is strange indeed. Let me ask, where should I put you?** _With Cas, he needs someone with him. Not just that bitch demon_ **With your angel!?** _It's Cas. Sammy knows his way around, but Cas needs me._ **You are sure adamant about being with your angel even though you will exceed in Gryffindor. Gryffindor will suit your needs.** _Look, Cas and me have some problems to fix, and I sure ain't letting that demon bitch be the closest thing to Cas._ **You will be far better than you would in Hufflepuff** _Put me in the dopey house._ **You will forego your own future for another** _We both know the answer to that._ **So be it.** HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sam snorted at the decision while his brother hurried to Cas. Then he realized, it would've put Dean in Gryffindor if not for the fact Dean felt the need to protect Castiel. 'So where do I go?'He walked to the stool before McGonagall could finish calling his name.

Adam chuckled as he watched the Michael's True Vessel hurry to Castiel. He sat by Jo who was also grinning. One of the ginger twins, who introduced themselves as Gred and Forge, turned to the boy. "Winchesters, right. Triplets?"

"No, those are my two older brothers, they're the twins."

"If they're your older brothers and it's their first year, why are you starting too?"

"I'm like ten months younger than them. My birthday is in a few weeks." He saw the ginger's expression and continued. "Nothing like that. Also, my mother died when Dean and Sam was four. Our father kind of went to the bottle. Dean, the older twin, practically raised Sam and me for a few years. It was a hard time while we tried to keep up with childhood. Our dad wasn't bad, but after losing Karen… my mom… he often found comfort in a 12 ounce bottle of booze. But then Ellen Harvelle-"

"My mom." Jo practically radiated at being able to say that to a live, normal-ish person.

"Came over one day. Whipped Bobby- dad- back into shape. She makes sure that Bobby stays our father. During the DARK TIME, my older brothers grew to rely on each other and hates being apart from family too long, so I'm with them this year. Family request." The ginger nodded sympathetically. Adam shrugged uncomfortably at the pity. Not everything was a lie. Karen Singer, Mary Winchester, and Kate Milligan died, John and Bobby did take to the bottle, and Ellen did help Bobby. Though originally he hated the idea, he was actually getting along with Dean and Sam. He turned his attention to Sam as the hat called his brother's house.

Sam felt the hat fall on his head. **Ah, the final person of your self-proclaimed Team Free Will?** _Blame Dean for that one_. **You are tortured, self-loathed. Doing all the wrong things for the right reason.** _That doesn't fix the problems I've made._ **You are intelligent, as are all your friends, but you want to know.** _Know how to save everyone, your brother, Castiel._ **You do not view yourself as brave as Dean, or loyal as Castiel. In your childhood, you simply yearned for normal and to understand how the world works. Slytherin might do you well.** _I would die if I had to be with Crowley and Gabe for the rest of my school years._ **Are you sure?** _Yeah. I'm sure that I would do well in Ravenclaw. I want some distance, to be allowed some time to myself_. **It is a relatable wish. The struggle for knowledge is admirable and brave. It shall be** "RAVENCLAW!"

With that, the TFW (and those who were forced into it) were sorted to begin their first year of Hogwarts. As the last of the students were called to be sorted, the Team were exchanging glances. Sam jerked his head towards Adam, who was sitting near Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed "Nerd." Crowley shrugged, Gabriel stared adoringly at the masses ready to be pranked; Meg and Castiel were discussing the bigotry of the wizarding world. The Team reached a consensus.

"Welcome." Albus stood up before Dean could stand up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"How ingenious." Meg sarcastically commented while the people around them applauded.

"Yes, quite so." Castiel quirked his head. He was seriously pondering the headmaster's words, looking for the deeper meaning.

"Let's go, Cas." Dean stood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam stand at the end of his table waiting for him, Gabriel playing with Asia as him and Crowley discussed some business, and Meg swiped tart as they left their table. Quickly, they made their way to Adam and Jo; resulted in many glares, stares, whispers, and blatant retorts.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean chuckled as he sat beside Jo, Cas sat beside him. On the other side, across from Cas, sat Meg. Then Sam, Gabriel, and Crowley. "Nice job in getting with book nerds."

"Jerk." Sam replied without heat.

"Bitch."

"Ah, the joys of family bonding." Crowley rolled his eyes. "How utterly ridiculous, Moose, Squirrel."

"At least the food's good." Dean replied, stuffing his face.

"Dean, someone is coming over here." Cas tugged on the hunter's sleeve. The group looked up to see Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster, and a greasy, black-haired man in all black robes headed straight for them.

"You realize that two Slytherins are sitting at our table." The ginger twins spoke simultaneously.

"No." Meg answered airily. "Our idiot _family_ members are sitting here."

"You're related to them?" George, or Fred, asked incredulously.

"Not by blood." Crowley inputted.

"Then what are you?" Fred, or George, demanded this time. There was only a half a second pause before the answers came.

"Enemies." Dean and Sam answered, looking pointedly at Crowley.

"Unicorn. Idiot. Michael's Sword. Lucifer's Vessel. Blondie." Meg also spoke.

"Broken business partner." Crowley stated. "Denim-clad nightmares, moose, squirrel, demon whore, trickster-"

"What are you doing?" the greasy-haired man asked, interrupting the list.

"Eating." "Sitting." "Talking." "More like insulting Crowley." "I take my nickname with pride." "Of course you would, _Loki_." "Discussing the derogatory names in which Crowley knows us by."

The last one came from Cas. There was a momentary pause as everyone looked at the angel of the lord who was tentatively trying the sheppard's pie.

"Ah-uh, you are aware that you are sitting at the wrong tables."

"I'm not." Jo reached for the tart treacle.

"I'm sitting at _a_ table." Gabriel was feeding 'rabbit food' to Asia.

"Argh, rabbit food. Seriously Gabe?" Dean dramatically flinched back from the greens.

"I'm feeding a rabbit Dean-o, what did you think I would feed it?"

"He's just complaining. Speaking of which Dean, I haven't seen you touch the vegetables." Sam chuckled.

"I'm a warrior, Sam, I am not a fluffy, defenseless creature."

"The rabbit is actually quite a defense-full creature, capable of many evasive maneuvers and defense tactics against predators." Castiel monotonously added.

"You're not helping the cause, Cas."

"Poor Dean, doesn't want to eat his vegetables and grow big'n'strong." mocked Meg.

As the conversation played out, fellow Gryffindors and Ravenclaws eavesdropping began to smother their chuckles as the teachers looked at the first years with disbelief. Even Albus had a twinkle in his eyes despite his worried expression.

"Ah-em." McGonagall returned the conversation back to the matter at hand. "The Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaw, and the Slytherins should return to their rightful tables."

"Are there any rules disallowing us from sitting at different table?" Gabriel asked, batting his eyelashes. There was a perfectly innocent look on his face.

"What?" the black haired man hissed. "Are you ignoring your houses' pride?"

"Is there any reason other than the fact that a mangy, old hat put us in Houses to keep us from sitting here?" Dean growled.

"No." the reply came after a tense moment. "But it would be best for you to sit with your Houses to get to know your fellow students considering you will sleep, have classes, and spend most of your free time with your respective Houses." McGonagall tried to reason.

"That's some bullshit." Dean muttered under his breath, in return he received a hawk's gaze from McGonagall.

"Minerva, I see no reason why they cannot sit here. It is an inter-house bonding moment and perhaps can help strengthen communication between Houses." Albus calmed the professor, then turned back to the students. "However, I would advise making friends outside your family."

The Team looked at one another and slightly flinched back from their enemies. Albus, thinking that he made his point clear, returned to the front table. The greasy man gave one last withering look at the team before following the headmaster. The hall was loud, but had dropped to help eavesdrop on the odd conversation. After the matter was resolved, the room once again was reverberating from noise.

"You really should listen to the teachers." Hermione leaned over to the group. "The tables, classes, and common rooms are all for that House only. We were placed in our Houses for a reason, for our traits, we should remember that."

"Look, you don't us very well." Dean started. "My entire conversation time with you is under five minutes and I can tell already that you are a bit of a teacher's pet, you don't know how to make friends well. You are a geeky, know-it-all that seems better suited for Ravenclaw. Not at first glance would someone consider you to be a Gryffindor. You having heart of the brave instead of thirst for knowledge? You are to have both, according to what I had been told. Hell, only a few would consider that nervous break-down case with the missing toad to be brave or noble, but everyone is more than just what their House is. Now I'm not saying all people in this school are more than the skin deep traits that their House represents, but I think somethings are more than what meets the eyes."

"I see your point, but you are quite rude." Hermione scoffed. Dean flashed a stunning smile that caused Hermione to flush.

"Sweetheart, I'm more than just 'quite'."

"I'm sorry about Dean." His brother, Sam, leaned over and whispered.

"Dean, I believe I have discovered why many people compare themselves to the bumblebee." Castiel interrupted with his quizzical expression. Dean rolled with it while Hermione was confused, again.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Because despite its huge weight, the bee is still able to fly. Perhaps people wish to be like the bumblebee, to rise above the weight of the world." Dean nodded understandingly. "However, it might also point to the idea that flying is a release from all the tensions in the world and rise above the expectations of others to be your own person. Much like you rose above from becoming Michael's Vessel."

"No way in hell would I be that dick's meatsuit. Anyway, you can do the philosophical questions. Now if only you could do that with pop-culture metaphors or rock music."

"How exactly do rocks pertain to making music? It doesn't seem like a usable instrument, though tribes of Africa have been known to use rocks in ceremonies."

"We went over this Cas, rock music is a genre." Dean resisted the urge to face palm.

"It's okay, bro. Dean-o can explain all about being rock-hard." Gabriel butted in.

"Bite me."

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabe couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Hermione, for once in her life, felt at a loss for words. She listened to that Winchester, Dean? boy's rant. It did make sense; and contrary to her muggle schoolmates, it didn't kill her to admit she was wrong. She wasn't trying to seem shallow or something, she just thought that they should listen to the teachers. Quizzically, she studied the mismatched crew that were mocking and insult each other, but seemed to enjoy each others presence. The two girls were getting in a heated discussion while the boy in a suit was smirking at Sam. The other boy, Castiel Novak, was interesting because of his literal take on words. However, that boy Gabriel had a dirty mouth on him. She blushed deeper, maybe not knowing what the boy meant, but knew it was inappropriate. Sam again apologized.

The Team spent the rest of the dinner banquet insulting each other, talking about tablets of angels and demons, and someone named Kevin. They received many questioning looks and worried expressions. The rumors naturally flew at the speed of light. The most common rumor that would be known by the end of the week was that the Americans were gang members (because of how many times weapons were relieved from Dean's and Jo's possession and they somehow got them back) of respective gangs called the "Angels" and "Demons" seeking asylum in Hogwarts.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is going to be the Team's first night in their dormitories and meeting friends that they're going to make. My major OC is going to be introduced next chapter, but she doesn't becoming important until the first day of classes. The Team's influence might bring more Big-Bads to Hogwarts and change some character's views** cough ** _*Draco*_** cough ** _*Ron*_** cough. **Anyways, have a Happy New's Year! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: House of the Rising Sun Prt 1

**AN: I recently realized I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter, much to my dismay.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but Exam Week is kicking my ass. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for everyone that's reviewed, favorite'd, read, and liked this**

* * *

Chapter 5: House of the Rising Sun Part 1

 _ **Well, I got one foot on the platform**_

 _ **The other foot on the train**_

 _ **I'm goin' back to New Orleans**_

 _ **To wear that ball and chain**_

 _ **Well, there is a house in New Orleans**_

 _ **They call the Rising Sun**_

 _ **And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**_

 _ **And God, I know I'm one**_

After the horrendous singing and warnings (about the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor) of possible painful death that caused Gabriel to quirk an eyebrow at the Winchester brothers, each House went to their dormitories. The Team's chatter performed a rapid decrescendo with sleep-hazed murmurs of "night"s, "see ya in the morning"s, and an explicitly explained threat of possible death for one archangel. They went their separate ways.

Sam followed his Prefect through the winding halls of the castle. Although his eleven year old body laxed at prospect of sleep, his mind told him to commit the route from the Great Hall to the dormitory to memory. He was elated with joy. _I'm in a wizard in Hogwarts, during the Potter era. Dean, Cas, and I are NOT running for our lives, dying, or caught in the middle of a huge war that directly revolves around us!_ _We're living some semblance of a childhood. How could this not be fun? Though I'm pretty sure Dean's going to end up "killing" Gabe if he doesn't find something akin to a case._ '

The small group of first years were lead westward until they reached a spiraling staircase. ' _Dean would hate this_.' Sam thought as he gave a passing glance outside a sparse window. Soon, the merry group found themselves in front of a tall door with no doorknob or keyhole, but instead a bronze eagle's head.

"I can always be found in the past, for that is where my being dwells. The present is from where I was weaved, but the future can never taint me." The voice was silky smooth, strangely feminine for its lacking of being an animate object.

' _Oh, that makes sense. Ask a riddle for the Ravenclaws. I wonder if it would do historical information if that is what the person is better equipped for, or if you gave a speech on a subject you're well versed in and if the knocker believes that it was convincing or had enough information would let you in. I mean, just because you're smart doesn't mean you are capable of riddles.'_ Sam pondered, missing the answer to the riddle. He shrugged, he'll ask the knocker his thoughts later. He entered the dorm room behind everyone else.

The sight he was met with took his breath away.

The door swung to reveal a spacious, circular room. The floor was covered by a midnight blue carpet sprinkled with stars, which reflected upon the dome ceiling. High arched windows looked down upon the school grounds and had marvelous view if there was light to illuminate them: the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest, the lake, the Herbology Gardens, and in the distance the buildings and rising smoke of Hogsmeade. Bronze and blue silks fell from the ceiling, draping downwards, halfway down they tied to the pillars by the walls. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases with hundreds of books. Next to the door Sam presumed lead to the dormitories was the sculpture of a beautiful woman. Rowena Ravenclaw, the prefect explained while passing the statue to show them to their rooms. After showing them their rooms, the prefect left for "Prefect business to tend to, but I'm sure even you first years are smart enough to stay in the Ravenclaw Tower."

Sam, instead of talking with his new Ravenclaw classmates, returned to the common room. He again was awestruck at the sheer amount of books it contained. _I wonder if it has any books pertaining to **our** kind of magic?_

"It's rather satisfying, isn't it?" A shorter, young girl's brown with gold-n-blue flecked hazel eyes smiled up at the Winchester. Her face was serene, a smile tugged softly on her lips. Gold hair was pulled into a half-formed twist while the rest fell in curls. Her voice was lofty, not with pride, but rather she was wind that was gently whispering her words to be heard by simple men. Her strange eyes gazed at Sam as if she could look into his very being, as if she knew a secret about him even he was not aware of. There was a certain dose nostalgia hidden in her gaze, but it complementary to her wide-eyed wonder. "It doesn't welcome coziness, but feeling of accomplishment and thirst to be filled with knowledge."

"I-I-I guess." Sam stuttered out, unsure whether to be put-off or glad to be talking to someone outside his 'family'. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Stella Scituswin." The girl shook Sam's hand firmly. Again she stared at him. "You have a swarm of Naggerbursts around you. They particularly like sassy people who often use expressions over words to express their emotions."

Sam couldn't help himself; he chuckled. He continued smiling, trying not to laugh too loudly because a few remaining students were trying to study at the tables. One particular brown-haired boy gave him what could only be described as a pure death-glare at the odd pair. They chatted for a few more minutes until Stella stated that she had a few battery earrings she was afraid she had to get rid of. Sam asked if he could have them, promising he wasn't as weird as that question was. Stella laughed, replying she was sure he could find a better use for them than she could. Sam felt another tugging feeling that Stella knew something that he was missing.

Sam, batteries resting in his hand, let his mind wander. He knew that he wasn't going to have an easy time at Hogwarts, and probably not make many friends with his Ravenclaw classmates (as he remembered one of the Team's many conversations on how each House seemed to take their house traits too seriously. Gryffindors prejudice against the Slytherins. Slytherins being prejudice against mudbloods. Ravenclaws being a stick in the mud. Hufflepuffs thought to be nothing special or important.) It was like High School extreme. He also remembered one of the Team's many discussions about how messed up Hogwarts and the Wizarding Community were) because of the fierce separation of Muggle World and Wizarding one. There was a general lack of understanding on the wizards side. They thought themselves supreme over the muggles and that "muggles" were unfortunate that they were born with the genetic spark of wizards and witches. With the conversations he's heard at Diagon Alley and in the Great Hall and conversations from the likes of Draco Malfoy or Ron Wealsey, he'd be half-inclined to think that wizards don't see themselves and muggles both as "humans" but rather _Wizard_ Humans and _Regular_ Humans. But if Sam was to be honest, he preferred humans more. Not because he lived 30 years as a human, but because humans had made it to the moon, could fly, burrow deep into the ground, learned math, science, and create/learn languages, could travel distances in a matter of hours, could talk to people halfway around the world (though telephone technology isn't comparatively great now, Sam knew it would exponentially grow). They did all that without magic.

How many practical and average household utensils could wizards use or understand the basic use of a dishwasher, microwave, TV, alarm clock, the internet once it makes it appearance later; or do maths, read advance literature, give words to explore and deepen the understanding of the human psyche, and evoke extreme emotions? Honestly, humans pushed past their boundaries, their limitations, and ideas to extents that were only dreams in their minds. Wizards had created something marvelous centuries ago and were too content to sit back and let those old traditions rule their lives. Allowed discrimination of Muggleborns and Squibs to continue, stop with their scientific advances researching what spells, intent, and hard work could accomplish, whether intent could greater influence a spell than the words spoken, create new spells, combine the wonders of magic with the practicality of the modern era. The use of pens for one, along with being able to use electronics within the barriers of Hogwarts.

That last thought stopped Sam short. Who was to say that new spells couldn't be invented, obviously the first ones had to have come from somewhere. The more Sam thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. Sure, there would be problems with how the magical energy of the Hogwarts overloaded the electronic wavelengths disrupting the functions, but there had be magic counterspells or runes or transfigurative-charmatic spellwork that could allow for safe usage of electronics within a spot with so much concentrated magical aura. He would need an extensive knowledge of how spells work, high-level charms, the circuit system of electronics, and months to properly plan. Maybe he could create a magical equivalent of a battery to power electronics without it shorting out. The layers of magic that would have to protect the batteries and "magteries" _Wow that was Dean levels of naming things_. He raised the battery from his hand, a smirk crossing his face. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun year.

 _I need to go to bed, classes tomorrow._ He reminded himself. Slipping quietly into his dorm room to see the other first years had already fall sleep, he moved to his bed. Carefully, he hid the batteries in his trunk for safekeeping. For the first time, he slept straight through the night in a dreamless, content sleep.

* * *

 **I will try to update this as soon as Exam Week is over. I have it three-quarters done, please wait! Sorry! Hasta luego, mis amigos!**


	7. Chapter 6: House of the Rising Sun Prt 2

Chapter 6: House of the Rising Sun Part 2

 _ **My mother was a tailor**_

 _ **She sewed my new blue jeans**_

 _ **My father was a gamblin' man**_

 _ **Down in New Orleans**_

After saying a quick goodnight to the other in the Team (and those that were forced into it), Adam, dragging the angry and kicking Jo away from Crowley (who thought it funny to try to send Growley with them), dutifully followed Percy Wealsey through the halls of Hogwarts to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

Finally, he was able to experience the true amazing architecture and liveliness that encapsulate Hogwarts. The marble staircase continued into the Early Middle Age design markings Adam made note of, internally comparing the books, the movies, and his real experience simultaneously. The moving paintings in their era-appropriate framing and color schemes were gorgeous. The painting themselves watched in interest at the first years; they made whispered remarks that Adam couldn't—and rather didn't want to—hear. The fact that they were alive at all was enough for Adam's overwhelmed mind.

Unfortunately for the boy who wanted to share his amazement, Jo was despondent. The full-stomach and loud antics at dinner coupled by being in a teenage body had worn her out. She answered Adam's awe in grunts and hums. Jo's lack of response, however, did not dissuade him; instead, he fell behind to crowd to draw within himself in order to **_feel_** the energy that Hogwarts Castle contained.

There was an almost childish mischievous feeling the castle exhumed through its moving staircases and hiding halls behind tapestries juxtaposed with a well-worn wise aura beyond described in the books. Mindless and indistinct chatter filled the vast space, giving the old castle a warm feel Adam had not experienced since his mother's death. For a moment, if he paused and let his mind open to the magic within, he could almost distinguish the magics from hundreds of years weaved into the castle's very existence.

He could understand the "home" that Hogwarts was for the thousands of children who've attended, and now his magic would be added, too. This was the magical world he wanted to experience. He would live a thousand deaths, or brave a year in the Cage, just to know that there was more to the supernatural than the horrors of the American variety. _Reassurance beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_ , Adam wryly misquoted to himself. After his respite, he brought his mind back to awareness of his physical surroundings. A good thing too, for as soon as he did so, the group stopped short.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist."

While the other first years shared uncertain looks, Jo scoffed at the nervous air the first years created. That is exactly what the son-of-a-bitch wanted to happen; the kids played right into the poltergeist's hand. She caught Adam's attention and dramatically rolled her eyes.

She mouthed 'Just get some salt'

A chuckle escaped his lips before he mouthed back 'They're just first years. They don't know better.' to the Hunter.

Meanwhile Percy raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop (which nearly sent Jo into Hunter-mode before Adam, who had maneuvered back to Jo), and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. They lethargically approached her.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. "Remember that, it's our password for the next week or so." He warned the first years who were more busy scrambling through the hole than listen to their prefect. Adam listened while giving Neville a needed leg up.

They found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Jo gave a sleepy goodnight to Adam before heading up to her dormitory. Adam followed the other first year boys. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, most of them pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Adam took more time, carefully double-checking that the weapons Dean and Bobby had him store were where they were supposed to be without tipping off his roommates. Once he had all weapons: a side-by-side sawed off shotgun with salt rounds, two silver knives, a machete, a pocket knife, and a Swiss Army knife all accounted for, he readied for bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

"Perhaps you should get a cage for him during the nights." Adam shrugged his shoulder from his sitting position on his bed, which was located beside Harry's. Although he was tired, he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Rather, he wanted to take in the reality of the situation once again. He didn't want to ever tire of the Wizarding World.

Ron lifted his head to examine the Winchester. "You're one of those weirdos right. The group who mouthed off to the Professors McGonagall and Snape? You're lucky McGonagall didn't give you detention, or worse."

"That group- They're my family." Adam admitted, almost apologetic in his mannerisms. He, along with Meg and Sam, warned the others about a 'low profile' but the other two had forgotten the warnings just as quickly as the rest of the group had (although Adam was concinved Crowley and Gabriel were purposely create a high profile for TFW (and those forced into it) just to spite their warnings) when they entered Platform 9 and 3/4. _Oh well, I guess I have to be the voice of reason and sanity-anchor of the group_.

"No offense mate, but your family is bloody insane!" Ron blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Adam was rather affronted by the declaration. Sure, they were insane by any natural measure, but this was coming from a wizard—someone who fell within the realm of insane ramblings and had little room to judge the eccentricities of his family. _I'm a little_ ** _too_** _defensive_ , Adam conceded to himself.

"Talks of hell hounds, angels, and demons?" Ron shook his head. "Bloody mental that bit."

"What do you know?" Adam retorted, but explained his position before Ron's heated response came. "As you can tell, we're American , well except Crowley, but that's beside the point. We have a different system and different beasts than the British Wizarding World. My father's... brother hunts, and captures, rogue beasts. And the stories he told us were unlike anything we've seen in the past month of living in Britain. What my family considers a hellhound would be the equivalent of your Cù-Sith," Adam remembered the story of Sam's wand. "A magical beast not found, at least not by that name, in America. So who's to say what's insane or not. I mean, Harry has lived with Muggles, just found out he's a Wizard."

Adam gestured to the Boy-Who-Lived. He felt a little guilty dragging the almost asleep boy into the conversation, but he needed to ensure Ron, and the other awake first year males, would understand the differences across the pond was more than just accents.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I guess if I didn't know better now, I would think anyone claiming to be a wizard to be off their rockers."

"I'm merely saying that we aren't mental. We just grew up in different worlds." Adam shrugged. His point had been made and no counter was offered. The eleven year olds accepted his reasoning as eleven year olds do, and promptly pushed any thought besides sleep out of their minds.

Adam too laid down completely to rest. Soon, similar to the others, he drifted into a comfortable dream about a comforting, magical presence.

He dreamt of home.

* * *

 **AN: I am sorry about the late (and kind of short in my opinion) update. Junior year went harder than expected between my AP and online classes. I also was dealing with some creative difficulties that definitely DIDN'T help with writing this story. I feel super guilty, but hopefully, I will continue updating. Totally check out another adaptation of this type of story by The girl of many Fandoms52**

 **link here: s/12789884/1/We-re-witches**

 **Thank you all who have kept with the story! I love and thank your support. Be back soon.**


End file.
